Keiichi Sato
|Birth place = Tokyo, Koto, Japan |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |names = Keiichi Sato |othernames = |height = |weight = |billed = |trainer = Atsushi Aoki |othertrainer = |debut = October 23, 2015 |retired = }} , is a Japanese professional wrestler who worked in All Japan Pro Wrestling and he is currently a freelancer. Early Life Actively competed in Baseball during high school, and even tried out for the Hanshin Tigers. Though after his graduation from Nishogakushadai he pursued a chance to join All Japan Pro Wrestling. Professional Wrestling Career All Japan Pro Wrestling (2015-2016) Sato passed the tryout and joined the rookie training system on March 31, 2015. He would successfully complete the early stages of development and would make his pro debut on October 23 of the same year against Yoshinobu Kanemaru. Keiichi debuted in an orange attire as homage to Kenta Kobashi, an honor that he received in blessings from Kobashi himself. He stated that he has always wanted to be a pro-wrestler since his days in Junior High School and that he will not let this opportunity slip through his fingers to showcase his love for the sport. On December 6 Sato announced a new partnership with Jake Lee and Kento Miyahara, vowing to start a generational change in AJPW. On December 25, the new team was named Nextream. On January 12, 2016 Sato has announced that he will be leaving All Japan, for the time being, due to his own decision as he is dealing with personal issues with his family. Freelancer (2016-present) After leaving All Japan Pro Wrestling on February 10, Sato appeared at Wrestle-1 on backstage and appealed Keiji Mutoh to wanted to compete in Wrestle-1. On March 13 after Sato, Mutoh, Akebono, Ryota Hama defeated new Wild order (Manabu Soya, AKIRA, Jun Kasai and Kumagoro), in the backstage, Mutoh allowed Keiichi to continue competing in Wrestle-1. Keiichi wore his original orange debut attire that Kenta Kobashi has given him the honor to wear. Keiichi in Wrestle-1 would be known as a protége of Kotaro Suzuki but also didn't achieve many wins and competed as a jobber rarely winning matches and being pinned all the time. Later Sato would compete in promotions such as Cho Sento Puroresu FMW, Pro Wrestling A-TEAM and Pro Wrestling Wave. On July 17 it was announced that Sato would make a return match to All Japan Pro Wrestling on August 3 teaming with Kotaro Suzuki to take on Atsushi Aoki and Yusuke Okada. In November Sato and Suzuki took part of AJPW's Jr. Tag Battle of Glory, finishing the tournament with a record of two wins and two losses, failing to win the tournament after losing to Black Spider VII and Black Tiger VII in their head-to-head match. In February 2018, Sato took part of the Jr. Battle of Glory, finishing in last place with a record of one win and four losses, not advancing to the finals. On June 13, Sato formed a new stable named Sweeper alongside Jake Lee, Dylan James, Koji Iwamoto and Ryoji Sai. In wrestling *'Finishing move's''' **''Shouha (Modified Fisherman's Buster) *'Entrance themes **"JAGUAR'13" by Michiya Haruhata (AJPW) **"Fight Japa Lehman" Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling A-TEAM' **WEW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Daisuke Ikeda External links *All Japan Pro Wrestling profile Category:Nextream Category:Wrestlers Category:Japanese male professional wrestlers Category:AJPW Roster Category:Wrestle-1 Roster Category:FMW Roster Category:Sweeper